Adrian Toomes (Earth-616)
VULTURE Real Name: Adrian Toomes Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: No known former aliases Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases Occupation: Professional criminal, former electronics engineer Legal Status: Legal status unknown Identity: Secret Marital Status: Marital status unknown Group Affiliation: Sinister Six Base of Operations: New York, New York Place of Birth: Place of birth unknown Known Relatives: No known relatives First Appearance: Amazing Spider-Man (Vol. 1) #2 Origin: Origin unknown. History: Adrian Toomes, an electronics engineer and inventor, co-founded the small firm of Bestman and Toomes Electronics. His business partner, Gregory Bestman, saw to all administrative affairs. Toomes devoted the bulk of his time to his pet project: an electromagnetic harness that would enable its wearer to fly like a bird. However, this inattention to detail proved disastrous when it came to light that Bestman had been stealing Toomes' share of the company's profits. Physically confronting Bestman, Toomes discovered that exposure to his electromagnetic harness had granted him superhuman strength. Still, he was unable to intimidate his opponent, and Bestman assumed full control of the company in the wake of his partner's threats. Toomes found himself without legal recourse: On paper, at least, Bestman was the firm's sole proprietor. Already an old man, Toomes retired to a farm in Staten Island on his meager savings. There, he continued to develop his flying harness. Realizing the potential for revenge afforded by his groundbreaking invention and newfound strength, Toomes created the costumed identity of the Vulture. He ransacked Bestman's office, hoping to uncover incriminating evidence, then vandalized and robbed the plant after his search proved unsuccessful. Attracted by the easy rewards and thrill of thievery, the Vulture subsequently embarked on a career as a costumed criminal. Only the incessant intervention of the wisecracking, web-slinging super hero known as Spider-Man has prevented the stealthy super-villain from achieving his lofty objectives. The high-flying felon fell to an all-time low when cellmate Blackie Drago became fascinated by his exploits as the Vulture. Drago befriended Toomes and gained his confidence, then arranged an "accident" in the prison machine shop. Toomes suffered injuries that appeared to be fatal. On his deathbed, the unsuspecting inventor revealed to Drago the secret location of a second Vulture suit, empowering him to seek vengeance on Spider-Man. Drago broke out of prison and adopted the guise of the Vulture, but lacked the skill and experience necessary to use the flying harness to its full potential. When Toomes heard of Drago's downfall at the hands of Spider-Man, his will to recover surged. He escaped incarceration and returned to his farm to develop a new, improved flight suit. Toomes later defeated Drago in one-on-one combat, securing his claim to the mantle of the Vulture. Unable to best the wall-crawler on his own, the Vulture often has sought strength in numbers. Hoping to bring about Spider-Man's demise, he teamed with the tentacled terror known as Dr. Octopus, the shifty Sandman, the illusion-casting Mysterio, the amped-up Electro and the renegade big-game hunter called Kraven. However, even the combined efforts of this Sinister Six proved insufficient to accomplish what none of the villains could achieve alone. Their master plan: Pummel the web-slinger relentlessly until one of them managed to defeat him. The outcome: Spidey 6, bad guys 0. Subsequent schemes have gone similarly astray. Having survived cancer and de-aging, the lowdown Vulture continues to stalk Spider-Man from on high -- hoping his next score will earn him the handsome reward so far denied him by his hated foe. Height: 5'11" Weight: 175 lbs (80 kg) Eyes: Hazel Hair: Bald Unusual Features: No unusual features Strength Level: Strength level unknown Known Powers: No known powers. Known Abilities: No known abilities. Equipment: When wearing his electromagnetic harness, the Vulture possesses superhuman strength, vitality and athletic prowess. The anti-graviton generator attached to his flight suit enables him to take to the air by flapping the bird-like wings he wears under his arms. The Vulture can reach speeds of up to 95 miles per hour and attain a maximum height of 11,000 feet. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes: No special notes. ---- Related Articles: ---- External Links: ---- References: * Marvel Directory ---- Return to Character Selection ----